Meet You
by Kei Tsukiyomi
Summary: Sekelumit moment kerinduan saat Eunhyuk mengunjungi Donghae di camp militernya. /"Aku merindukanmu."/HAEHYUK/BL/Bad summary/late post/Mind to review?


**Meet You**

 **.**

 **By: Kei Tsukiyomi**

 **.**

 **.**

Authors note: Terinspirasi dari moment mengharukan Haehyuk waktu ketemuan kemarin yang buat Polarise jungkir balik saking senengnya :v #ditabok

Maaf baru bisa buat, baru ada lappynya #bow

Warning: AR, OOC, Typos, DLDR!

Pair: Haehyuk

Disclaimer: MINE! :v :v

Genre: Fluff (kalo berasa).

Happy read.

.

^-^v

.

Senyuman manis nampak terlihat dari paras imut seorang pemuda yang sekarang berambut plontos yang tengah memakai pakaian khas musim dingin, topi hitam dan masker hitam tersemat di tubuhnya.

Dengan langkah ringan ia melangkah menuju kawasan Nonsan yang sudah mulai dimasuki musim dingin.

Senyum gusi itu kembali terlihat saat tempat yang dituju sudah ada dalam jarak pandangnya.

Sebentar lagi. Sebentar lagi ia akan menumpahkan rasa rindunya pada sang kekasih yang sudah 3 bulan lebih tidak ditemui. Dengan langkah tergesa ia mempercepat laju langkahnya untuk sesegera mungkin sampai di sana. Di tempat pelatihan militer kepolisian.

Ia tersenyum pada kepala polisi yang bertugas di sana.

"Oh Lee Hyukjae-ssi, kau sudah tiba?" Hyukjae-nama pemuda itu- tersenyum dan berjabat tangan dengan lelaki paruh baya dihadapannya dan membungkuk singkat.

"Iya pak kepala. Sesuai janji saya." Lelaki paruh baya itu tersenyum dan menunjuk salah satu ruangan di sudut timur.

"Kau bisa menunggu di sana selama menunggu Donghae dan menandatangani berita acara," jelasnya penuh wibawa. Hyukjae kembali tersenyum dan membungkuk.

"Baik. Terimakasih pak. Kalau begitu saya permisi."

"Silahkan."

.

.

"Donghae-ssi ada yang mau bertemu denganmu." Donghae menoleh saat salah satu seniornya itu berdiri di depan pintu kamar para traine. Ia mengernyit. Bertemu? Ia ingat ibunya dan Donghwa sudah mengunjunginya kemarin untuk memberi beberapa pakaian hangat dan beberapa obat untuk penyakit sinusitisnya. Jadi siapa yang ingin bertemu dengannya sekarang? Mungkinkah Leeteuk hyung? Ah, bisa jadi. Hyung tersayangnya itu belum mengunjunginya lagi.

Dengan cekatan ia merapihkan barang-barangnya dan bergegas ke ruangan tempat pertemuan keluarga yang ingin mengunjungi para traine di sana setelah sebelumnya membungkuk dan mengucapkan terimakasih pada seniornya itu.

Dengan langkah tegap ia memasuki ruangan yang di dominasi warna putih itu dan melihat seseorang terduduk membelakanginya.

.

.

Hyukjae duduk dengan debaran jantung yang menggila setiap detiknya seraya menunggu Donghae. Sudah lama sekali rasanya tidak bertemu pemuda kekanakan itu. Bagaimana kabarnya? Apa dia sehat? Apa dia bisa menjalani kehidupan tentaranya? Apa dia bisa beradaptasi? Terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang membuncah di pikirannya. Dan yang terpenting dan cukup membuatnya berdebar, apa Donghae merindukannya? Hyukjae meremas tangannya yang saling bertaut di bawah meja dan menghela nafas menenangkan debaran jantungnya yang meningkat setelah melepas maskernya.

Bunyi ketukan yang ditangkap indra pendengarannya membuatnya terkesiap. Ia gugup. Dengan perlahan ia menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan lelaki itu yang terkejut menatapnya. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Hazel bertemu onyx. Tatapan lelaki itu sarat akan rasa rindu yang seakan menenggelamkannya dalam lautan tak berujung bernama kerinduan. Mereka saling bertatapan dalam diam. Masih diposisi masing-masing. Donghae yang berdiri di depan pintu dan Hyukjae yang duduk dan menatap lurus pada Donghae. Debaran jantung mereka berdetak seirama di ruangan yang sunyi itu, seakan merasakan kerinduan dari mereka.

Masih dengan tatapan tak percaya dan kerinduan yang membuncah, dengan perlahan Donghae melangkah mendekat. Tatapan Hyukjae yang masih terkunci pada hazel Donghae tanpa sadar berdiri dan melangkah seirama dengan langkah lelaki di depannya. Semakin dekat jarak mereka, semakin kuat debaran jantung yang bergema dalam rongga tubuh mereka.

Dan entah siapa yang memulai, mereka berbagi pelukan hangat yang menyesakkan sekaligus menenangkan hati. Sesak karena rasa rindu yang selama ini terpendam akibat tidak bertemu satu-sama lain dan tidak mengetahui kabar satu-sama lain dalam waktu yang cukup lama dan menenangkan karena saat ini mereka telah bertemu dan bisa melampiaskan semua rasa yang selama ini mereka pendam di lubuk hati mereka selama ini.

"Hyukie aku tak percaya kau akan menemuiku. Ku harap ini bukan mimpi semata." Ucapan lirih yang menembus telinga Hyukjae membuatnya makin menenggelamkan diri dalam pelukan hangat itu. Donghae mempererat dekapannya sekan takut bila ia melepaskannya maka Hyukjae akan hilang.

"Ini bukan mimpi Hae. Ini libur pertamaku dan aku ingin menemuimu." Hyukjae menutup matanya saat Donghae menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher putihnya dan memberi kecupan ringan yang membuat kerja jantungnya semakin meningkat.

"Aku merindukanmu Hyuk, sangat merindukanmu. Hingga ingin mati rasanya." Hyukjae meremas punggung Donghae saat mendengar kalimat kerinduan itu. Ia menahan airmatanya saat mengetahui Donghae juga merindukannya. Ia bahagia. Sangat bahagia. Seakan beban yang selama ini ada di punggungnya terangkat semua.

"Aku juga merindukanmu. Sangat merindukanmu," ucapnya pelan dengan rona merah yang menjalari paras manisnya. Donghae tersenyum dan mencium kening lelaki manis yang berada dalam dekapannya ini sayang. Untung saja ruangan itu sepi sehingga mereka bebas menyalurkan rasa rindu mereka dengan berlovey dovey.

Donghae melepaskan pelukan mereka pelan dan menghela Hyukjae untuk duduk dengan ia berada di depannya.

"Jadi ini hari libur pertamamu dan kau langsung mengunjungiku? Manis sekali kekasihku ini," goda Donghae seraya mengusap kepala pelontos Hyukjae.

"Wah rambutmu bagus, Hyukie." Donghae terkekeh jahil melihat lelaki manis di depannya mempoutkan bibirnya imut tanda merajuk. Betapa Donghae merindukan momen seperti ini.

"Jangan menggodaku, Hae. Kau sendiri botak!" Donghae tertawa.

"Hei sayang, setidaknya rambutku lebih panjang darimu."

"Uhh, ini karena peraturan di sana yang mengatur potongan rambut para tentara. Terkadang aku malu dengan kepala plontos ini." Hyukjae kembali memakai topi hitamnya setelah sebelumnya di lepaskan oleh Donghae. Donghae tersenyum lembut dan mengelus pipi halus itu dengan mendamba.

"Mau bagaimanapun penampilanmu, kau tetap yang tercantik untukku selamanya," ucap Donghae tegas. Membuat Hyukjae kembali memerah mendengarnya. Sudah berapa lama mereka tidak bertemu? Kenapa rasanya Hyukjae sebal sekaligus rindu mendengar gombalan dari lelaki tegap di hadapannya. Donghae terlihat gagah dengan seragam polisinya. Wajah tampannya pun semakin mempesona.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu di sini?"Tanya Hyukjae dan menatap manik sendu itu dalam. Donghae balas menatap dan menggenggam jemari lentik Hyukjae.

"Awalnya aku tidak bisa beradaptasi. Kau tau aku selalu membutuhkanmu di hidupku. Selama kau tidak ada aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Harus bagaimana. Aku terlalu terbiasa bersamamu. Dan saat keadaan memaksaku berjauhan denganmu, aku tidak bisa apa-apa. Aku frustasi. Tapi karena dukungan ELF kita, para member, keluarga dan tentu saja darimu akhirnya aku mulai bisa beradaptasi secara perlahan." Donghae membawa jemari Hyukjae untuk dikecupnya. Mata hyukjae berkaca-kaca. Di elusnya wajah Donghae.

"Aku selalu percaya kau bisa melakukannya. Sekarang sudah masuk musim dingin, pakailah pakaian hangat, makan yang teratur, waktunya makan kau harus makan, waktunya tidur kau harus tidur. Tubuhmu mudah sekali sakit. Kau harus jaga kesehatan. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu selama ini. Setiap ada kesempatan aku selalu menelfon eommamu untuk menanyai keadaanmu." Donghae kembali tersenyum mendengar ucapan manis itu yang keluar dari bibir kissable yang juga sangat dirindukannya. Sungguh beruntung ia memiliki kekasih yang sangat perhatian dan mencintaimu apa adanya.

"Terimakasih,"ucap Donghae, membuat Hyukjae mengerutkan kening.

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk semuanya. Untuk kehadiranmu. Untuk kesediaanmu menjadi kekasihku, untuk perhatianmu dan untuk cintamu yang membuatku bertekuk lutut." Aih, Donghae ini memang pandai membuatnya merona walau hanya dari ucapannya saja. Donghae mengangkat dagu Hyukjae yang tengah tertunduk itu.

"Ayo kita keluar. Akan kutunjukan tempat militerku ini padamu." Dengan genggaman erat, donghae menarik Hyukjae untuk keluar ruangan itu bersamanya. Dengan patuh Hyukjae menurut. Dia juga penasaran.

.

.

Setiap bagian-bagian dalam tempat pelatihannya ini sudah ditunjukkan semua oleh Donghae pada Hyukjae. Di mulai dari tempat istirahat, tempat latihan menembak, tempat merakit senjata, tempat tidurnya dan masih banyak lagi.

Setelah memakan waktu satu jam berkeliling dan mengenalkan Hyukjae pada beberapa rekan Donghae yang kebetulan berpapasan, mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat dengan makan siang bersama di luar dekat tempat pelatihan Donghae.

"Hei Hyukie, kau tidak mau mengupload foto kita sekarang? Bukankah sekarang juga anniversary D&E. aku yakin Elf akan bahagia melihat kita bersama." Hyukjae tampak berpikir sebentar dan kemudian mengangguk semangat. Ia mengeluarkan I phone silvernya dari saku jaket dan mendekatkan dirinya dengan Donghae. Mereka berpose v sign yang sudah menjadi ciri khas Donghae saat berfoto dengan senyum manis yang tertera dari wajah mereka. Ada rona bahagia dalam sorot mata mereka.

"Kau tidak menguploadnya sekarang?" Tanya Donghae bingung saat melihat lelaki di depannya tidak membuka akun SNSnya. Hyukjae tersenyum manis dan menggeleng imut.

"Tidak. Akan ku upload besok agar pertemuan kita menjadi kejutan bagi mereka." Donghae terkekeh dan kembali mengelus pipi kekasihnya itu.

"Terserahmu saja, baby."

Setelah selesai makan dan beristirahat sejenak, Donghae kembali menggenggam jemari Hyukjae dan membawanya pergi.

"Ayo jalan-jalan," ucap Donghae.

"Ke mana? Kau tidak boleh jauh-jauh dari camp mu kan?"

"Hanya sekitar sini, Hyukie." Hyukjae mengangguk dan memperhatikan sekelilingnya masih dengan tangan yang bertautan erat dengan Donghae. Lelaki manis itu tersenyum saat tau di mana ia berada.

"Entah kenapa aku jadi ingat Kyuhyun begitu melewati jalan Gwanghwamun ini," ucap Hyukjae dengan senyuman manis, membuat Donghae mendengus kasar.

"Kenapa kau membicarakan Kyuhyun saat ada bersamaku? Kau milikku Hyukie! ingat itu!" Hyukjae terkekeh menyadari Donghae tengah dilanda rasa cemburu. Ah, kekasihnya ini memang sangat posesif terhadapnya dan gampang cemburu terhadap siapa saja yang dekat dengannya. Senang sekali rasanya setelah sekian lama akhirnya ia bisa melihat Donghae menunjukkan kecemburuannya. Dia terlihat manis.

"Iya, maaf-maaf. Wajar saja aku ingat dengannya. Lagu Kyuhyun kan judulnya Gwanghwamun, dan sekarang kita berada di Gwanghwamun."

"Sudah jangan bicarakan dia lagi!"

"Iya-iya tuan pencemburu hihi~" Donghae mendengus mendengarnya.

Donghae mendudukkan dirinya dan Hyukjae di bangku yang tersedia di sana. Dengan perhatian Hyukjae mengusap keringat di dahi Donghae dengan tangannya.

Donghae tersenyum dan melakukan hal yang sama pada Hyukjae.

Cukup lama mereka terduduk di bangku itu. Membicarakan banyak hal. Tentang waktu militer mereka yang masih panjang, tentang ELF, tentang para member, tentang keluarga, tentang apa yang akan mereka lakukan saat keluar dari militer nanti, dan masih banyak lagi tentang masa depan yang akan mereka hadapi bersama nanti. Mereka akan terus berjuang dan bekerja keras demi ELF yang selama ini menjadi kekuatan mereka. Mereka akan terus berkarya dan berkarya. Tidak peduli dunia mengkhianati mereka. Selama ada keluarga dan ELF, semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Waktu kunjunganku hampir habis, Hae," ucap Hyukjae lirih. Donghae menoleh dan menatap Hyukjae tidak rela ditinggalkan. Ia meremas tangan Hyukjae dan memandangnya sendu.

"Lain kali, aku yang akan mengunjungimu di camp militermu. Tunggu aku. Terimakasih untuk hari ini Hyukie. Setelah bertemu denganmu aku menjadi lebih semangat." Donghae melepas topi Hyukjae dan menutupi wajah mereka. Dengan perlahan Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya dan wajah Hyukjae hingga bibir mereka bertemu. Di tutupi topi hitam, mereka berciuman lembut penuh kasih.

"Aku mencintaimu Lee Hyukjae,"desah Donghae di telinga Hyukjae sesaat setelah melepaskan pangutan penuh cinta itu. Hyukjae menutup mata dan menyatukan dahi mereka.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Lee Donghae."

 _._

 _End_

 _Epilog_

Hyukjae melangkah ringan ke tokonya yang sudah terkenal dikalangan Elf, Chocolat Bon Bon yang terletak di kawasn High End building itu untuk menemui ibunya. Hari ini ia akan kembali menjalani tugas Negaranya. Dengan pakaian tentaranya ia masuk ke toko yang masih sepi itu-karena belum dibuka- dan melihat ibunya berdiri di belakang meja kasir.

"Eomma," panggilnya pelan. Eomma Lee menoleh dan tersenyum ke arah puteranya yang membanggakan itu. Ia berjalan dan mendekap Hyukjae erat penuh kasih sayang.

"Anak Eomma ternyata sudah besar. Eomma masih merasa kau adalah bayi kecil eomma yang masih perlu dimanja. Tak terasa sekarang kau sudah dewasa." Eomma Lee mengusap-usap punggung Hyukjae lembut, membuatnya memejamkan mata nyaman.

"Ne eomma, tapi aku tetaplah putera kecil eomma sampai kapanpun. Doakan aku agar mudah menjalankan kehidupan militerku ini," pintanya saat melepaskan pelukan mereka. Eomma Lee tersenyum keibuan.

"Tentu saja nak, doaku selalu menyertaimu. Baik-baiklah di sana. Jaga kesehatan." Hyukjae mengangguk.

"Baik Eomma." Eomma Lee mencium kening puteranya sebelum melepasnya kembali untuk menjalankan tugasnya.

"Eomma menyayangimu."

"Aku juga sayang Eomma."

"Berdirilah di sana, eomma ingin memfotomu." Hyukjae mengangguk dan berdiri di dinding yang di penuhi foto-foto dan note-note berbentuk hati dari Elf. Ia tersenyum saat melihat sebagian besar foto yang tertempel di sana adalah fotonya dengan Donghae. Ia tersenyum saat ide melintas di benaknya.

Hyukjae mengambil posisi berdiri tegak, mengacungkan jempol dan berdiri agak menyamping, sengaja memperlihatkan foto-fotonya dengan Donghae. Ia ingin seluruh dunia yang melihat fotonya ini tau, kalau ia adalah kekasih Donghae. Bukan yang lain!

Eomma Lee tersenyum melihat tingkah laku puteranya dan menggeleng pelan.

Hyukjae tersenyum manis saat eommanya mengambil fotonya.

Hyukjae tersenyum puas melihat hasilnya. Fotonya dan Donghae terlihat jelas di sini.

Donghae adalah milikku! Klaimnya dalam hati.

 _._

 _End_

Holaa~ I am kambek egen. Semoga ini ff gak terlalu chessy. Maaf kalau emang chessy. #bow.

Ini ff requestan Tri eonnie yang udah maksa saya buat bikin ff dari moment Haehyuk waktu itu. #ditendang

Kalau ngomongin moment ketemuan mereka kemarin pasti bisa jadi ff oneshoot saking girangnya. :v

Okeh, saya gak mau koar-koar lagi karena mau tepar.

Silahkan tuangkan uneg-uneg kalian tentang nih ff, sebagai upah saya ngetik.

Sampai jumpa di ff saya selanjutnya~

Bye :*


End file.
